Aoi Haruno
|romaji = Haruno Aoi Suzaku |nicknames = Ai-chan Indigo Phoenix Suzaku of Flames |race = Doll |gender = Female |age = 14 (Chapter 1) 15 (Arc 1 & 2) 16 (Arc 3, 4 & 5) 18 (Arc 6) |birth_date = June 1st (Gemini) |relatives = Masaomi Haruno (Father/Creator) Zhūquè (Mother/Original) Maria Serizawa (Aunt; deceased) Hiroyuki Serizawa (Uncle-In-Law; deceased) Rei Serizawa (Cousin) Takashi Serizawa (Cousin) Unborn Child |affiliation = Sì Xiàng Project Kimura Town Kimura Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Serizawa Residence |status = Alive}} Aoi Haruno (春野 藍井, Haruno Aoi) is one of the two main female protagonists of Extermination. Appearance Aoi is a beautiful young woman of light complexion, with long chestnut hair and indigo eyes. Her hair is usually tied into a ponytail, held with a purple scrunchy, but on some occasions, she lets her hair down. Most of the time, she is seen dressed in the female uniform of Kimura Academy resembles a white sailor uniform that has a black collar and black cuffs that has white horizontal stripes, an purple-colored tie hanged from the edges of her collar, a short black skirt that has a single white stripe, long black socks that has a red-colored ribbon around her upper thigh, and a pair of maroon-colored shoes. Personality Aoi normally displays a calm demeanor, preferring to remain quiet when around others. However, she is prone to outbursts whenever faced with inappropriate situations such as finding erotic magazines under Rei's bed (despite Aoi herself being on top of them while he slept) or being left at the mercy of Lilith's succubus curse. Despite this, she is also caring and affectionate as she appreciates the kindness from Rei, Takashi and Mio. Though Aoi tries to act brave and calm, deep down she is afraid about her current situation and constantly being under threat, however, when faced with danger she won't hesitate to face the challenge. History Powers & Abilities Aoi is a humanoid doll born as the daughter of the Vermilion Bird Zhūquè, during the Sì Xiàng Project overview by her "father" Masaomi Haruno. As she has also inherited it's divine power causing the Tatsuyama Village and the C.P.S. to view her as a threat to the Human World due to her lack of control over her powers classified as an SS- surveillance target. It is further shown as she lost control over her powers upon seeing Rei stabbed right in front of her causing every thing around her to burst into flames, however, the Suzaku power that she inherited from her mother/original acts as a defensive measure and not to be used herself. * Master Magician: ** Elemental Magic: ** Hellfire Magic: This is a new magic taught to Aoi by Mephistopheles, which combines both her Flames and Gravity Magic. She first used it to destroy the white Qilin and complete the Solomon seal. ** Barrier Magic: * Immense Speed: Suzaku Abilities * Flame Manipulation: As the Vermilion Bird Doll that has been been by the Shinto God of Fire, Aoi can utilize the Fire Phase, one of the Five Elements, letting her create and control indigo-colored flames. She has shown being able to create sparks of flames, which covered an entire plaza, pillar of indigo flames using a single gesture of her hands, and a flock of flame birds with enough power to burn a large hole in a three-meter tall monster. ** Crimson Spirit Sword: * Touki (闘気, Fighting Spirit): * Purification: * Flight: Other Skills Trivia * Her first name Aoi (藍井) means "Indigo Well". * Her surname Haruno (春野) means "Springfield". * The [[wikipedia:en:Vermilion Bird|'Vermilion bird']] (朱雀, pinyin: Zhū Què; romaji: Suzaku) is one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. According to Wu Xing, the Taoist five-elemental system, it represents the fire-element, the direction south, and the season summer correspondingly. Thus it is sometimes called the Vermilion bird of the South (南方朱雀, Nán Fāng Zhū Què). * Her weak spots are her boobs. * She first had vaginal sex with Rei. * Despite being experienced with flight magic and being able to fly using wings, Aoi is prone to motion sickness when riding roller coasters. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Doll Category:Main Characters Category:Kimura Academy Category:Sì Xiàng